If this World had Magic
by Kaladelia Undomiel
Summary: Kal Billingum is a normal girl until her and her best friend, Eric Billingdon, find out that they and Eric's Parents aren't all they seem to be...
1. One: Life?

**If This World Had Magic**  
By: Kaladelia Undomiel

_I don't own any of the names that I use that aren't my creation. Names from Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, Young Jedi Knights, The Song of the Lioness Quartet, The Immortals Quartet, The Protector of the Small Quartet, and Daughter of the Lioness, (right now 2 books)  
_

**_I do know how to properly write sentences, but as you will see I'm writing a lot of sentence fragments. Also there are many abbreviations. My explanation: I'm lazy. And it be funfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfufunfunfunfunfunfun... Also the words in bold are 3rd person, and words not in bold is 1st person. _**

**Before I jump into this story let me tell you in brief the sequence of events that leads up to when Kal discover her magic. Some of these events are true, well in the numbered order. It might get confusing when I start shifting back and forth, from England to America. Read this it will help! Also the words in bold are 3rd person, and words not in bold is 1st person. **

**1) Kal's mom, Julia, has been best friends with Alyssa since they were 2 years old. **

**2) Her dad, Marion, has been best friends with Aaron since they were 2 years old. **

**3) Julia and Alyssa were in Peace Corps at Sierra Leone together. When they were in Africa they met another friend. **

**4) Her parents and Eric's parents met at the same time, while teaching in Turkey. **

**5) Her parents married then next day Eric's parents married. They did this so that they could be Best Man/Maid of Honor, at each others wedding. The Billingdons tell the Billingums their secret. **

**6) Go on honeymoon together. (i.e. Indonesia, and Thailand) **

**7) Bought big house in Himalayan Mountains on Indian side. They taught at Woodstock from 88-92. **

**8) Her parents had Kal's brother, Jason on November 25, 1988. **

**9) April 27, 1990, a cold stormy day around 6:00 am Eric and Kal were born at pretty much the same time. Don't know who was first. 3 hours later, Evan was born. 3 hours after Evan, and 6 hours after Eric, Bobby was born. **

**10) Met friends whose child, named Havana, was born April 29, 1990, also in a storm. **

**11) April 28, 1992 Ester, Erin and Armen were born. **

**12) Early July 1992 move to United States. The Billingdons and Billingums move right next door to each other in apartment in Vienna, VA. **

**13) Go to VBCC and then to Country Day School. Move back to VBCC in class of the TURTLES! **

**14) Around August 1994/95, move into Townhouses right next to each other. **

**15) Kids met Julia's and Alyssa's friend from Africa who live in NJ and have 2 children. **

**16) The 6 Billingdon children and the 2 Billingum children go to same pre-schools and Flint Hill Private. **

**17) 4th grade Kal, and the Billingdons start going to Marshall Road Elementary. **

**18) The summer before 5th grade Marion, Julia, Aaron, and Alyssa sit all kids down and tell them the secret… **

**

* * *

**

"You can't tell anyone," Alyssa says.

"Okay." We said.

"Aaron and myself can change into Aragorn and Arwen." Aaron said.

"So, you're trying to tell us we're royal children from Gondor." Ester said skeptically. "Yeah nice, try we're too old for this Dad."

"I know it sounds weird. But haven't you wondered about why you all have such a knack for the fighting arts." Alyssa said her voice slowly crumbling. "You started sword lessons when you were six. You picked it up and knew exactly what to do with it. You held the sword as if you were born with it. It's in your blood." Suddenly before us stood a gorgeous woman with long black hair, and an elegant face. With pointed ears. Kalle looked to her right and saw a man with a rugged but royal air about him.

"It's true." All of us whisper.

"Yes it is. Kaladelia, Earendil, Elendil, Boromir, Ester, Estal, and Aramorn."

Huh? What were these new names. Then it hit me. "You mean we're from Middle-earth to?" We looked at each other.

"Well let me explain. You two, Kal and Eric, you can change into 8 people. Some you already know, some will reveal them selves later on." Aaron said. "They are all from books that you will read or write."

"Kal you can change into Kaladelia Undomiel, Alanna of Trebond Pirates Swoop and Olau, Veralidaine Sarrasri Salmalin the Wildmage a.k.a. Daine, Keladry of Mindelan a.k.a Kel, Alianne of Pirate's Swoop a.k.a Aly, Hermione Granger, Tenel Ka, and Jaina Solo." Alyssa said.

"Eric, you can change into, Earendil, George Cooper, Numair Salmalin a.k.a. Arram Draper, Nealan of Queenscove a.k.a Neal, Nawat Crow, Harry Potter, Jacen Solo, and Zekk." Aaron said. "You both can draw on these characters powers, and looks. Also you can also make simulacrums, or copies of yourself, so you can be in multiple places at once. The rest of our children can change into characters that you will find in a book that Kal will write for an English project. Evan you can change into Elendil II. Bobby you can change into Boromir II. Ester the only thing that will change is your appearance your name's the same. Erin you can change into Estal, it's spelled with an 'a' not an 'e', so it does not mean hope. Armen, you can change into Aramorn."

"Awesome!" We said excitedly. I imagined what Hermione would look like and then suddenly my hair began to grow curly...

"Kal is that you?" Eric asked.

"Mirror please." I looked; staring back at me was a girl with brown bushy hair, brown hair and wearing... "Hogwarts robes!" I yelled. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Now, Kal," Alyssa interrupted, "there has been calls for young girl actors to play Hermione Granger in the Harry Potter movies. We want your copy, named as Kelle Edwards to go and audition for that part. There are some things I should warn you about. When you or your split image have a strong emotion the other will feel it and act upon that. So be careful how you feel towards others."

"Eric we want your simulacrum who shall be named Erik Mac to go to New Zealand and ask to be hired as a stunt double/extra for Lord of the Rings." Aaron told Eric.

Julia spoke up. "You can only tell one other person about this and they can't tell anyone, so you all have to agree on who you will tell. Make a wise decision. We don't want the whole planet to know about them."

"Why are you guys here anyway." I asked Aaron and Alyssa.

"We are here to make ties with Earth. Only a few people in the government know who we are, and why we are here." Aaron answered.

"Another thing is that we are like Eric and Kal. We can also make copies of ourselves and change our appearance. Though we and none of the others were as strong as you two or had as many possibilities." Alyssa added.

"What others," Eric asked.

"Every, I think 20 years two people, a boy and a girl, are born with special powers. When they are old enough the two before them come to them and tell them who they are and what they can do. You two are the strongest because Eric was born from the two before you guys, and you have developed a strong friendship with each other. The stronger the relationship the stronger your powers shall be. " Aaron replied.

"So do you guys have the ability to change into Aaron and Alyssa." Eric asked.

"Yes we do, and we can go to and from Middle-earth and Earth. We are trying to make a treaty before we reveal our kind to the knowledge of the whole world." Alyssa told us.

"Even then, we'll tell the crowd only that we are a delegation from Middle-earth. And only a few will know the truth." Aaron said.

"Well, we better 'split'." I said. I concentrated on having two of me standing facing each other. A couple of seconds later there were two Kals and two Erics.

"Wow this feels weird." I said awed. It felt like half of my brain was controlling one image and the other half was controlling the other image. Then it faded. The copy of me changed into "Hermione" wearing muggle clothes. Just as the copy or what I expected was the copy of Eric changed into a lean-muscular man wearing a Gondorian style of clothing. He had his hand on the hilt that had black leather for grip. It looked almost identical to the sword that Eric had bought a few years back. The only difference was it was much older, and looked as if it had been passed down from generation to generation.

"Dude, this is crazy." Eric whispered.

"Oh, you guys can also teleport using your mind. Just imagine the place in your mind and you'll appear there, silently and in ways that it seems as if you were always there." Aaron said.

Eric and I looked at each not believing our ears. "We can teleport!" Our voices squeaked out.

"That is awesome!" I exclaimed. Suddenly the Hermione/Kelle and what I guessed was Earendil/Erik winked out.

* * *

** Scotland - The studio where the film _Harry Potter_ is produced a few days later.**

I took a deep breath opened the door and walked in.

"Welcome to the auditions for Hermione Granger," someone, I guessed it was Christopher Columbus, greeted me. "Are you Kelle Edwards."

"Yes I am," I said.

"Good follow me." We went into a room and closed the door. "Call me Chris by the way. Now, here's the script. I want you to read this line, with as much feeling as possible."

"Professor... It's not Harry's and Ron's fault. You see, I thought I could fight the troll by myself, because I had read so much about them. But I was wrong. I'm guessing when I didn't they came looking for me and saved my life. So if your going to punish someone," I walked over and looks up into the "face" of McGonagall. "Punish me." I turned towards Chris and bowed.

"Good. Let's see... come up with something Hermione might say when she's explaining a spell, any spell, to Harry or Ron. It can be before or after they become friends. And it doesn't need to be from the book." Chris told her.

"Could I use some props?" I asked timidly, knowing quite well what I had in mind to win these people over.

"Sure."

"I thought you might ask this so I came prepared." I dug into the pockets of my jeans and pulled out my wand **(a/n Remember Kelle looks like Hermione and has her powers.)** and an eraser. _Please work _I thought. "No, no, no, Ron, you're doing it all wrong. It's a fluid, swish and flick, not poke and flick" I paused as if listening and responded to what "Ron" would say, "Fine." I brandish my wand, "Whingaurdium Leviosa!" I said and swished and flicked. To everyone's surprise, except mine, the eraser begun to rise to two feet above the table top. I let it hover for a bit and then slowly lowered it back down. I looked up to see them staring in awe at me. I threw them a smile, and untied the fishing wire from her wand and the eraser. "Wow, I think I found the person we need."

"Don't you have any others?" I asked startled.

"Nope, you were the last one."

"Oh. O.K. then." I said sheepishly.

"Let's introduce you to the people playing Harry, Ron, and Malfoy." He said taking my arm. Looking over his shoulder he told the other person in the room to go tell the others that they found a Hermione. It was very hard to choose her but she just exceeded you all by a little bit.

We then left and entered another room.

"O.K., everyone listen up. This is Kelle Edwards. She will be playing Hermione...

* * *

**Summer before 6th grade Kal, her brother, mom, and Eric go to Creative Summer, a day camp at Holton Arms. 6th grade Kal creates The Friends of the Cloak. Develops love for writing through learning the skill for "improvisational" writing. **

**Summer before 7th grade, Alyssa, and Aaron need to go to Middle-earth. They 'run away' and Eric, Evan, and Bobby, apply to be able to take care of themselves and their younger siblings. Live on own, pay rent etc. with help from Government because their parents are helping them. The Government says alright. They take driving test, pass. Kal's parents become their 'guardian' just so that the Billingdon children have someone to sign school forms, and liability forms. The first born trio, get compensation from the Government for the majority of bills. Eric and Kal become boyfriend and girlfriend. So do Kelle and Erik because the principal photography on LotR's done and he goes over to Scotland to be stunt double on Harry Potter until Pick up's are shot. **

**7th grade passes. **

**Scoltalnd- Rehersing Hermione slap Malfoy Scene. I'll be using mainly the names of the charater's they play, because it's easier then their real names. Erik is away shooting pick ups for LotR. **

"O.K. from the top." Steve Klove's, **(a/n this DEFFINATLY is not true but I don't know the new director so grrr…)** the new director, voice rang through the chilly air. All of a sudden a feeling of rage sweeps through me.

"Umm Steve."

"Yes?"

"Could I improvise this scene? I just want to do some experimenting. There might be some cursing, and it might appear too violent for a PG rated movie, but could I still give it a try?"

"Um alright. Actors ready? 3-2-1, ACTION!"

"You BITCH!" I yell at Malfoy, while brandishing my wand at him. "You're pretty full of yourself. Aren't you Malfoy. You leave now or I'll curse you into oblivion."

"Hermione! He's not worth it!" Ron's yell cut through my thoughts.

"You're lucky Malfoy. I'll spare you. For now." I lower my wand. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle start laughing at me. In a flash my left hand, balled up in a fist comes flying out of nowhere to hover inches before his face. I pivot's and let's her foot fly, then spinning around and "kicking" Malfoy in the stomach. Malfoy shoots himself backwards and hit's the back of the stone. **(a/n that was stage comabat)**

"Ugh." He utters and crumples.

"Cut!"

Malfoy gets up and just stares at me. "Where did you learn that type of fighting."

"I started when I was four or five." I looked around. "Gods damn it." And bolted down the hill past Hagrid's Hut and into the forest. Once a far way into the forest I stopped and wept. I wept, for my real self that was back in Virginia, was in a fit of angry tears. I got up and started venting my rage on the nearest thing. A tree. I started punching and kicking it.

**Half an hour passes. **

She didn't realize it but the skin on her hands and feet was coming off. Suddenly, I felt a hand on shoulder.

"Kelle, calm down." The voice said, quiet and comforting. I spun around and punched with all my strength. I felt my fist connect with flesh between the cheek and jaw bone.

"Ow! What was that for!"

Now in a blind rage, I yelled. "Whoever that was don't touch me again. Get the hell out of here and leave me alone!"

"Kelle it's me, Daniel Radcliff **(a/n I'm not sure if the spelling is right. Explanation: Not too interested in the actual Harry Potter movies and Horrid at keeping up with them)**"

"Goddess, Mother of Mercy! What have I done. I'm so sorry!" I cried and fell forwards. He caught me, and held me close.

"Owwww!" I screamed in pain.

"What?"

"My hands, the skin on my hands. It's come off!" I said, quite calmly.

"Here, sit down on this rock by the stream." I sat down and dangled my feet in the river. It turned blood red in about fifteen seconds.

"Holy crap. Dan do me a favor and, never mind." Quickly I summoned bandages and oil.

"I'm so confoozzled. Where'd this come from?" Daniel asked.

"I can't reveal that information. Just put some ointment on my hands then cover them with bandages." He did as I bid him. Knowing that if he didn't I could loose a lot of blood and faint. He then did the same with my feet. It was then that I noticed that there was a dried blood blob on his cheek. I conjured up some more bandages.

"This might sting a tad Dan. Don't flinch." As firmly as possible with bandaged hands, I held his chin and dabbed at the blood with a water soaked bandage. It softened and came away. There on his cheek was a very bad looking bruise. In the shape of ¼ I started to laugh. Dan just looked even more confused.

"You… You have the imprint of my fist on your cheek. It even has this white spot were it left the indentation of my ring."

"Uh, huh, and this amuses you."

"Yes."

"O.K. Well, we should get back. The make-up artists are going to have a fit." I try to stand but I fall over with the pain.

"I think I need to be carried." I called out to Erik who was finishing shooting pick- ups for Two Towers in New Zealand. _Come to me. I need you my love._

When we got back, Steve called off shooting any scenes me.

A week or two later the signs for a talent show were posted. By now, Erik had come to work on the film as an extra/stunt double while waiting for Return of the King pick-ups to start shooting and I had recovered enough that I could rehearse some scenes. I put myself down for two acts. I would go first and last. Performing with me in the second act would be Erik. I also put down that Eric would be helping with special effects on my other act. Erik would also be performing.

"Welcome everyone to the Talent Show." Steve announced. "The reason we are so close to the lake is for our last scene. But any ways, our first act is called 'Over the Land there Lies Shadow' a poem written by J.R.R. Tolkien, and tune written by Kelle Edwards who is also the one performing it. Visual effects are done by Erik Mac.

I walked on stage in a maroon, velvet cloak with the hood throne over my head that adds shadow and depths to it. The hem of a light pink dress peeks out. In a deep mysterious, low voice, I started to sing.

_Over the land there lies shadow, _

_westward reaching wings of darkness. _

_The Tower trembles; to the tombs of kings _

_doom approaches. _

_The Dead awaken_;

(fling cloak back revealing light pink almost white floor length dress pattern glints in the moonlight has white cut velvet long swallow tailed sleeves draping neckline)

_for the hour is come for the Oathbrakers: at the Stone of Erech they shall stand again_

(I point black stone that towers over audience ghostly figures dance around it)

_and hear there a horn in the hills ringing. _

_Whose shall the horn be? Who shall call them _

_from the gray twilight, the forgotten people? _

_The heir of him_ _to whom the oath they swore. _

(Pic of Elendil merges into Aragorn below him blowing a horn appears in hand)

_From the North shall he come, need shall drive him: _

_he shall pass the Door to the Paths of the Dead._

I crumple, no one stirs, not even me. Then Erik realizing what most likely happened rushes on stage picks her up and carries me off behind the screen. He quickly uses some of his power to energize me. I wake up, go back on stage to a tumult of noise, and bow and totter off with a BIG reaction headache.

"Wow. Well next up is Erik Mac."

"I will now sing what the King or Queen will sing at his or her coronation. My girlfriend came up with the arrangement. She added two verses. Well you'll figure it out. " Erik said.

_"Et Earello Endorenna utulien. Sinome maruvan _

_ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta._ (High)

_Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. _

_In this place will I abide, and my heirs, _

_Unto the ending of the world. _ (Medium)

_Et Earello Endorenna utulien. Sinome maruvan _

_ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta_." (Low.)

Several Acts later…

"As some of you may now I'm writing a book about the children of Aragorn and Arwen. This is an alternate ending. This is what would have happened if Kal had decided not to become queen. She goes to the Grey Havens and her lover, Earendil is given a choice to go with her, or stay and never love again."

"The song is called _Into the West_" Eric starts to sing, I'm encircled by Eric's arms.

_Lay down, _  
_your sweet and weary head.  
Night is falling.  
You have come to journey's end._

Sleep now, and dream  
of the ones who came before.  
They are calling,  
from across the distant shore.

Why do you weep? (He strokes my cheek)_  
What are these tears upon your face? _

_Soon you will see.  
All of your fears will pass away.  
Safe in my arms,  
you're only sleeping._

What can you see, (Turns and steps slightly forward)_  
on the horizon?_ (Raise arms)_  
Why do the white gulls call?_ (Gulls appear then disappear)_  
Across the sea, _(Sweeping motion across sea)_  
a pale moon rises.  
The ships have come, _(Points)_  
to carry you home._

And all will turn,  
to silver glass.  
A light on the water.  
All souls pass.  
Eric turns back to me and holds me again I start singing_  
Hope fades,  
Into the world of night.  
Through shadows falling,  
Out of memory and time._

Don't say,  
We have come now to the end.  
White shores are calling.  
You and I will meet again.  
And I'll be here in your arms, **(a/n actual words you'll… my) **_  
Just sleeping.  
_Face audience and same motions as above _  
What can you see,  
on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea,  
a pale moon rises.  
The ships have come,  
to carry you home._

And all will turn,  
to silver glass.  
A light on the water.  
Grey ships pass (Eric joins me)_  
Into the West. _

The ship casts off and I turn away. The boat sails for a few more seconds then SPLASH. I whip around to see my beloved stroking out towards me. I fling him a rope and he climbs up and over. Erik holds me in a tight embrace.

"I thought I lost you when you went up Mount Darkness. I don't want to loose you. I love you. I'd be in so much agony if I let you leave my beloved." He then bent down the half-inch between his and mine lips and kissed me long and hard. My legs give out and we fell to the deck of the ship. The "crew" (a.k.a Eric's siblings,) avert their eyes and set about returning the ship to the temporary dock. Someone kicked us and we sprang up and bowed to tumultuous applause.

* * *

**Summer before 8th introduced to Music Camp and Krislund, had a blast at both. Even though I didn't get to see Eric a lot during the duration of our stay at Krislund. Except one thing... **

My counselor and I were walking back to the camp's nurse office. I had just thrown up. I walk in and watch Willy Wonka for awhile. The Nurse then sends me to a house were there are more kids recovering. In walks Eric.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Helping." He responds.

We sit down as close together as possible without making purple. **(a/n Krislund's code for boy/girl contact.)** And watched Princess Bride.

* * *

**New Zealand- Day after last day of pick-ups for RotK. Peter Jackson agreed to film an abbreviated Friends of the Cloak. I fly over and this scene ensues. **

"Welcome Kelle." Peter Jackson director of _The Lord of the Rings Trilogy _said

"Thank you so much for this opportunity. I've wanted to do this for awhile." I said. Erik and I embraced.

"Well, shouldn't we get started?" Viggo asked.

"Of course. Erik, please show Kelle to her make-up bus. Then to the set for Gondor." Pete said. We shot some clip scenes like the Party in Hobbiton, and the banquet in Lothlorian. Most of the movie was someone giving a run down of major events with clips of major events. The longest clip was of Aragorn welcoming back the Friends of the Cloak, and proposal.

"My people! Let us rejoice! For my children, Cock Robin Smallburrow and Earendil son of Ebardil, have returned from their mission." Viggo proclaimed to the crowd of extras. "Come forward Heros of the Fourth Age." Erik, his siblings, Cock Robin, and me proceed down the path to the steps of the Hall. "You have done all of Middle-earth a favor bye destroying the evil Cloak. Also I commend you for your bravery, Earendil for facing Noras to save my children's lives." Erik and the rest of us bowed. Suddenly a horde of Orc stunt doubles burst over the wall A battle sequence then follows when I'm grabbed by the waist and carried off to a nearby house. _What the hell is going on. _I wondered. _ This isn't supposed to happen. _I'm thrown to the ground and an evil smelling, Orc stands above me. He drops his scimitar andstraddles me. It runs a filthy claw down the center of my dress cutting both the fabric and creating a shallow cut in between my breasts. Suddenly I remember who I am and what I can do. I create a sword and chop its head off. Then I bind the cut closed not having any time to heal it properly. BIG MISTAKE. I summon to me fighting clothes and with sword in hand proceed out the door to "fight" the Orcs. Luckily that was the only real Orc because we'd be in trouble other wise. After the orcs were "killed", Ester, Estal, and myself went back to change into ceremonial clothes. The other men also went away to change and we came back to continue with the Ceremony.

"Well, I believe daughter I think Earendil has something to say to you." Viggo said cheerfully and politely. Erik got down on one knee and said softly and very meaningfully,

"Kaladelia Undomiel Heir to the Throne of Gondor, Daughter of Aragorn and Arwen, Sister to Elendil, Boromir, Ester, and Estal. Will you, my first and only love, kindly consent to make me happy and marry me?"

"Earendil Son of Ebardil, I accept." I grabbed his hands pulled him up and snogged him. We pulled apart and faced the cheering crowd. I leaned my head on his shoulder, closed my eyes, and collapsed.

"CUT!" yelled Pete. Eric looked at my pale face, rushed me to my trailer, and closed the door. Eric then changed into George Cooper and examined me with his Sight. He saw the shallow bleeding cut. Quickly he turned into Numair Salmalin, and healed it. Slowly I woke.

"How long?" I croaked out.

"About ten minutes." Eric told me.

**

* * *

**

**8th grade passes. Became CIT for Creative Summer. Was run ragged by 10-12 four year olds. For both three sessions. Also went back to Krislund... **

It was nearing the end of the week. I think Thursday, my wagon group, Conestoga, was heading to the showers when we saw the wagon boys walking back, one was on crutches. Eric looked at me, and I heard his voice in my head, _He stepped on a nail. Come when I call for Squire Alan. Make yourself appear all God-like. And make-sure you look like Squire Alan, not Alanna. Remeber, I'm calling you as if Alan had told me to. _

_O.k. I love you. Oh and try to convince your counselor to let us combine for the Talent Show tommorrow. _I responded.

That night, when I was alone in my wagon, I made a simulacrum and it changed into Alan of Trebond and became invisible. The copy continued to get ready for bed. Then I heard _Alan of Trebond I need your help. I have a friend in much pain_, _please come and help._ I then took off the invisibility spell and teleported to Eric's wagon, remembering to make a golden light appear around me and fade once I had fully appeared.

"I am Alan of Trebond. You called?" I said.

"Yes, I kinda stepped on a nail and it, uh, kinda went through my foot. Eric says you can heal it?"

"I will gladly heal it." I say. I got to work. First I unrapped his foot, then holding the sides of it firmly I looked into myself and brought up a small violet glowing ball of fiery Gift. I let it seep into the foot until the bone was healed. Then I worked on kniting together the muscle and skin. I was concentrating so hard that I didn't notice blue fire also helping to heal it. It was almost Dawn when we finished. My patient had fallen asleep. Knowing what usually happened when Alanna stood up after using a lot of her Gift I sat back and rested my head on Eric's shoulder until I felt my Gift replenishing itself. Slowly I got my feet underneath me then stood up. Eric also got up to catch me if I fell. Then giving Eric a kiss, I teleported away and back into my warm bed, and combining with my copy.

The next day during our rest period the boys came over to work on what we would for the talent show. We decided to do a skit set at someone's house. We practiced it over and over again. That night, we were one of the last acts. This is what we did.

Everyone was having a grand ol' time playing field hockey. Until I fired the ball really hard and it 'hit' the person who was playing goalie. We all rushed over to her except me. I was 'changing' into Alan of Trebond. I then hurried over and told everyone that it was alright, and promptly healed her 'concussion'. **(a/n based off a true event…) **

**

* * *

**

**Start 9th grade. Became interested in Field Hockey, Track, Voice Lessons, and Star Trek... Very happy. Progress in relationship with Eric. Learn more about our powers. **

** Madison High School- Playing Capitalism during Student Assistance period. **

"FILL! I win! Meet your new EL PRESEDANTE! Happyhappy." The sound of the rise from Scum of the Earth to President rings out. Eric, happy, suddenly turns pale, "Kal, look behind you." Before I could turn a round, a medium-sized, metal object whams into my back. Every thing goes black as I yell in pain. Eric leaps over me to wrestle the bludger to the ground. But as soon as he touches it, the bludger disappears. Carefully Eric picks me and goes to find Miss Benton the health teacher and also athletic trainer, who Eric helps a lot. **(a/n his specialty is back aches.) **

"Miss Benton, can I borrow the keys to the trainer's room?"

"Sure. Do you want any help?"

"No thank you, I can handle it." Eric said taking the keys and carrying me to the trainer's room. He put me face down on the table and climbed up beside me. _O.k. What vertebrae are broken? Oooo that's not good, five out of her six mobility vertebrae are broken and the other is shattered. Let's see, who would be the best person to draw upon there powers. Jonathan has the healing Gift. _Five minutes into third period I started to come around.

"Owww, why does my back hurt sooo much?" I moaned into table

"Don't move and don't say anything. I just need to fix this last vertebra. Done. Now ever so slowly roll onto you back, and then carefully try to sit up." I did as he bid and stayed sitting to catch my breath. "Good, now try to stand up." I tried, and collapsed but Eric caught me and helped me back up. After a few seconds, my legs steadied and Eric let go of me… I didn't fall down. "Your coming along nicely, now slowly let's walk to history. I'll carry you up the stairs."

"Hey, Eric thanks, and also at least it's a red day and I don't have to walk up and down a lot of stairs." When he picked me up, he kissed my cheek then lips and whispered  
"It was fun. We got to miss some of History."

* * *

**10th-11th grade starts and ends. Nothing important happens except improving a lot in Math, love and at life. Oh and Eric proposes to me at end of 11th grade! While at Woodstock… As does Erik to Kelle.  
Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
12th grade starts. Nearing end of school. A talent show for Langley, Madison, Marshall, and Thomas Jefferson, high schools. The finals which consist of 2-3 acts per school are held at Madison. The Billingdons and I of course entered, with two acts that consisted of all of us. "Tryouts" were held at T.J. which narrowed it down from 8 acts to 6 acts per school. The Billingdons and Kal's 2 acts, Mary's act, Katie's act, Niki and Julia's act, and Hillary's acts made it to semi finals.**(a/n those were the acts from Madison.)** The semi-finals were held at Marshall. Kal's crew faced friends from Marshall, Jennifer, Anna, Sarah, Tari, and two other Drama freaks. That narrowed it down to 2-3 acts per school. Those who made it into finals from Madison were Katie, and my crew's 2 acts. Those who made it from Marshall were Jennifer, Tari, and Anna. The others I don't know. The finals finally arrive. **

"Welcome one and all, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Welcome to the Final Talent Show that will prove once and for all who has the best individual drama students." The MC, Chris, said very energetically. "As you all know these people have worked hard the past month. Every one of them has improved their acts, so naturally we assume they will be the best that it can get. Our first act is a Madison Senior, Kal Billingum will be performing 'Over the Land There LiesShadow' She composed the tune herself, but got the poem from, The Lord of the Rings. The special effects crew for this act is Eric, Evan, Bobby, Ester, Erin, and Armen Billingdon. Please put you hands together for Kal!"

I walked on stage in a maroon, velvet cloak with the hood throne over my head that adds shadow and depths to it. The hem of a light pink dress peeks out. In a deep mysterious, low voice, I started to sing.

**(Exact same thing as in the Kelle/Erik Talent Show) **

**4 acts later.**

"There will be a 30 minute intermission. You can get up and walk around or stay here and listen to our entertainment. I know Kal and Eric and probably some others will be doing some other stuff, like sword fighting, songs, and more. This will not be judged!"

"I will sing what the King or Queen will sing at his or her coronation. Kal came up with the arrangement. It starts with what Viggo sings in the return of the King with an addition of two verses. Well you'll figure it out. " Eric said.

"_Et Earello Endorenna utulien. Sinome maruvan _

_ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta._ (High)

_ Out of the Great Seato Middle-earth I am come. _

_In this place will I abide, and my heirs, _

_Unto the ending of the world._ (Medium)

_Et Earello Endorenna utulien. Sinome maruvan _

_ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta."_ (Low)

"Evan and myself will now show the art of fencing." I said. "We will be sparring, with live blades, so there is more of a chance of injury, but we have taken the necessary, safety precautions." We were both dressed in the typical sparring equipment that was typical in Middle-earth/ Renaissance. However we both had on mithril-coats underneath all our clothes so that the audience would not notice. We bowed to the audience and to each other. We crossed blades, some battle music from Lord of the Rings started, and we moved into a very well choreographed duel sequence. We were coming near the end when one of us stepped to close and Evan sword hit my breast. Or it looked like that to both the audience and Evan. It ended and we bowed to each other then the audience. "You've improved a lot since you first found out your heritage." I whispered to Evan as we walked off stage. I went to the girl's dressing room to change into the gown that I would wear for my last act. The gown, which was strapless but still looked as if it could have been made for the Renaissance, and cloak were different shades of blue, ranging from blue-greens, to pure brilliant blue to blue-purples/pinks. The outlines of dolphins were embroidered in glitter. The dolphins were all frolicking and jumping about. "Oh damn it," I let a few more curse words as I saw the big purple blob spreading over my right breast. Luckily no one was in there so I healed it up with the Gift that I borrowed from Alanna. Once I was properly clothed I made the trek back to the stage to complete the intermission entertainment.

"I will sing Open the Eyes of My Heart. I took the tune and changed the words. This was inspired when my family visited Virginia Beach, and saw several pods of dolphins jumping about."

_Open the eyes of my heart, dolphins, open the eyes of my heart, _

_I want to see you, I want see you. _

_Open the eyes of my heart, dolphins, open the eyes of my heart, _

_I want to see you, I want see you. _

_To see you high and frolicking, _

_Shinin' the in the light of the Sun, _

_Pour out you pow'r 'n awe as I sing _

_Frolic, frolic, frolic, _

_ frolic, frolic, frolic _

_frolic, frolic, frolic, _

_ I want see you, I want to see you. _

_Open the eyes of our hearts, please, open the eyes of our hearts _

_We want to see you, we want to see you. _

_Open the eyes of our hearts, please, open the eyes of our hearts _

_We want to see you, we want to see you. _

_To see you high and jumping _

_Shinin' in the glow of the Moon _

_Pour out your powers of awe as we sing _

_Jump, jump, jump, _

_ jump, jump, jump _

_jump, jump, jump _

_We want to see you, we want to see you. _

"Welcome back everyone for our concluding 5 acts. Our next act will be Katie Sharon..."

After the second to last act, "Kal Billingum and the Billingdons will now perform our concluding act." The stage was quickly re-set to look like a pier, cardboard waves are put in front of a ship that is hovers 1-2" above the stage so it could be dragged on and off the stage with out killing it. The back drop was lowered and it looked like the Gray Havens.

While that was happening Eric spoke, "As some of you may know Kal is writing a book about the children of Aragorn and Arwen. This is an alternate ending. This is what would have happened if Kal had decided not to become queen. She goes to the Grey Havens and her lover, Earendil is given a choice to go with her, or stay and never love again. The song is from the Return of the King. This song is called _Into the West_"

I start singing, **(what happened in the other thing happens again up until)** The ship "sails" off the stage.

"Eric, Kal, you need to stop making out and go back on-stage." I think Armen, said. We got up disembarked and then walked back on stage to much applauding

"While the judges are deciding we will have more entertainment."Eric and I sing:

_ All that is gold does not glitter, _

_Not all who wander are lost; _

_The old that is strong does not wither, _

_ Deep roots are not reached by the frost, _

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken, _

_ A light from the shadows shall spring; _

_Renewed shall be blade that was broken: _

_The crownless again shall be king. _

_ Seek for the Sword that was broken: _

_In Imladris it dwells; _

_ There shall be counsels taken _

_ Stronger than Morgul-spells. _

_ There shall be shown a token _

_ That doom is near at hand, _

_ For Isildur's Bane shall waken, _

_And the Halfling forth shall stand. _

_Three rings for Elven-kings under the sky, _

_ Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone, _

_ Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die, _

_ One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne _

_In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. _

_ One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, _

_ One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them. _

_ In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie_.

More entertainment. Then everyone who preformed assembled on stage for the decision.

"Well. The judges have made their decision. Just a reminder, 3rd place get's $100, 2nd place get's $200/act and 1st place get's $300. If there was a tie then each act get's that amt. of $. The only exception is if there was a tie and the cast/crew were pretty much the same. The school that places 3rd will get $200, 2nd will get $300 and $500 goes to 1st. These are overall and depend on which school had the most places. Please hold all applause till the end. In 3rd place there was a tie between Jennifer Ballard and Tari Johnson both from Marshall. 2nd place goes to Katie Sharon from Madison. And 1st place goes to... Kal Billingum and The Billingdon's for those awsome special effects and songs! The are from Madison." The applause blew the roof off it was so loud, all the yelling and whistle's it was deafening. A loud sharp horn blew out to silence the crowd. "I still have two more awards. For the overall school awards 3rd place goes to Langley, 2nd place goes to Marshall and 1st place goes to Madison. _Now_ you may go crazy." Chris blurted out in a rush. The clump of girls who needed to change rushed off stage with me in there mists. I changed and walked back out. Eric was waiting. We embraced, and then walked out into the craziness. Once we reappeared with the rest of the Billingdons, the reporters descended.

* * *

**Prom! **

At around noon Eric came and picked me up. He took me to Comfort and Joy Day Spa **(a/n it uses all the creams, soaps, shampoos, etc are organic).** We got in the spa then had a massage, and a facial. I then got my hair done. By this time my hair had grown to my waist and was brown. The stylist angled my hair so that the front was shorter than the back. She left some hair hanging in the front for tendrils and curled it. She then braided my hair into four braids. All four she then wound into a bun and left then let some dangle. She then twined the two in the back together and the two in the front together so I have to braided arches, coming from four buns. She then put some metal dolphins in my hair so that it looked like they were leaping and frolicking in my hair. Then she put on my tiara which had blue and pink tinted dolphins on it. I then got my finger- and toenails done in a sunset pattern. After that I went and got my make-up done and dressed. My dress was strapless and dipped down to the small of my back. The scene was a gorgeous sunset over looking a calm sea. The setting sun was emblazoned on my left breast and outlined with glittery material. Leaping out and swimming all around the sea were dolphins, and all sorts of sea life, all outlined in the same glittery material. I also had a cloak which was the sky at twilight with a few stars peeking out. Last minute touch ups were maid to my make-up and hair which was sprayed with lavender smelling avedic hair spray. When we were all ready Eric took me to Marco Polo for dinner.

"Wow, darling, you really know how to show the love of your life a good time." **(a/n OMFG I can't believe I just wrote that.) **I whispered into his ear as we walked into the Madison cafeteria. We walked over to a bunch of my friends.

"Who the _hell_ are you and why do you have your arm about the waist of my friend's fiancé." Fifel asked.

"Umm because I am his fiancé."

"OMG! You look fabulous Kal! Where did you get your hair done? It looks so totally awesome. I didn't recognize you."

"No shit Sherlock."

At about 8:30 they called out the nominees for Prom Queen and King. Obviously Eric and I were one of them. **(a/n This way no one knows who the nominees are. Then they show them to the school at Prom at 8:30, and the people there get to cast there vote. Then around 9 o'clock, they close the voting and at 9:05 they announce the Prom King and Queen. This was to discourage 'popularity vote' and more on costume) **It seemed as if 9:05 would never come then, "this year's Prom King and Queen are… Kal Billingum and Eric Billingdon!" **(a/n I'm absolutely disgusted with myself.) **

At popular request Eric and I sing _Into the West _and the_ Coronation Song._ So Prom goes on, and everyone has the time of their lives. Afterwards Eric takes his siblings, their dates and me to a hotel where arrangements have been made, and the couples all split. Once we were settled in our room we put up silencing charms so that we wouldn't disturb anyone.

I 'll update, but only if you want me to. Please be honest with your reviews.

Kalle


	2. Insert Title Here

Sorry This took so long...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not HP nor LotR etc. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...

Anything looking like this (Tari: or T:) is our Guest writer (T: MEEE) Tari, who is kinda psycho. She's in love with a fictional serial killer (Tari: HE'S NOT FICTIONAL! ERIK IS REAL!) Her Erik being the Phantom of the Opera Erik not my story Erik. And she's a crazy lunatic about typos and singing/playing in tune. One last note, I promise, she's in love with her violin tutor. (ANGEL OF MUUUSIICCC! HAHAHAHAHHAHSAHJDKASAKJNFKA:JEFA) smack BAD TARI! Ehhem... sorry bout that folks... This might be borderline PG-13/R for language and innuendo done by Tari. (T: NO PORN HERE YOU PERVS!) Now, on with the regularly scheduled story.

* * *

**_Please no flaming. They will be used to roast marshmallows. YUM! (A/n: that was Tari) If ya hafta flame put in at least one thing that you did like. If it's italicized and bolded then it is me as pure me giving unchecked by speaker -Kal- random bits of information. Exact;y what I'm doing now... If just bolded it be Kal narrating. I REALIZE THAT IT IS VERY INFORMAL! THIS IS ME (Tari: and MEEEEE!) PLAYING AROUND WITH UNREAL STUFF. Also events are not in chronological order. I will give the year the event is in right before I start telling it. Some character clarification: Erik (T: oooo! ERIK! I wuv ERIK!) (Kalle: No Tari not the Phantom...) MAC is apart of the stunt team for LotR, Kelle Edwards is his love and plays Hermione in ALL HP movies, (I know in real life Hermione be played by Emma Watson) Kal Billingum is main character and so is Eric Billingdon. Also when Kelle and Erik go to their auditions they are going to be 2 years older. And Erik starts out with being exrta hobbits and children. Changes to character list they can change into: Additions: Ron, Ginny, Talia & Dirk, Vanyel Ashkevron,& Tylendel, & Stefen, Sherrill,& Ylasa & Keren (Mercedes Lackey) Lirael, Sameth, Sabriel & Touchstone (Garth Nix) Removals: Tenel Ka & Jacen, Jaina & Zekk. The & indicate Pairings, in case of Mercedes Lackey Lifebonds, yes, there can be 3 people lifebonded at the same time... Also I've figured out a better way to describe the 'split versions' of Eric and me and that is SIMULACRUM! Though more sophisticated for those simulacrums gain our power as well, in that they can change into who we can ghange into. _**

IMPORTANT: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ ABOVE 2 PARAGRAPHS:

DO SO NOW BEFORE YOU CONTINUE! now on to the story...

* * *

Two

Insert Title Here

**Senior Year: Eric and I had just been supporting role lovers in a one act that deals with the before, during and after bits of prom called Prom. (**Real Cheesey I know)** We'd had an event on another planet that I will not talk about, trust me you don't wanna know. We'd also been thoroughly beaten in a bike crash. Spring finally rolled around when we realized what our little excursion off our planet meant. We could do more than we thought. So we decided to go to 'Harry-Potter-Earth' **(I know it's a crappy name but hey no plan at all just writing + me be lazy not as good…)** We wanted to see what happens between Harry and Ginny. And compare it, like we do every time. **(I wanted to write this out just for the heck of it.)** Cuz there was no guarantee that Rowling would continue with her uncanny talent for describing real events. Of course she thinks she's making the whole thing up, but it is real close to actual life of Harry Potter. WOOT! Anywho...**

**The Burrow: the reception after Bill and Fleur's wedding. Eric and I are as insubstantial as we would be if were inside memories.**

"So Harry, when are we leaving?" asked a very hyped up Ron. **(A/n Ron and Hermione have started dating)**

"Tomorrow."

"Going where?" Ginny had just appeared. Harry looking shocked tried to edge away when Ginny grabbed him by the arm and whispering to the other two, "let's go inside. I need to talk to all three of you." After dragging Harry inside, with Ron and Hermione following, Ginny shut the door and turned to face them. "Listen Harry, I know you won't like hearing this but, I want to go with you, Ron, and Hermione, wherever that may be." Harry and Ron both looked as if they were to say something against this when Ginny held up a hand. "Listen I know you don't want me to for my safety. But I don't give a bloody damn. All I know is that I want to be with you Harry. If I die it won't be your fault. Or yours Ron. We all know it'll be dangerous. It's like when Luna, Neville, and I wanted to go with you three when you went to the Department of Mysteries. Either way I'll be in danger. I might be more protected here, but I don't care. I want do something useful and try to give the Order a better chance at defeating Vol- Voldemort." Ron winced.

Silence reigned, Ginny was panting a bit from talking so much then, "Alright, you can come Gin." Harry said. Ginny threw herself at Harry and kissed him.

After they broke apart Harry asked, "So does this mean we're going out again."

Ginny grinned, "This might answer your question," and kissed him again. Hermione and Ron looked happy, and then they kissed too... **After that Eric and I decided it was time to go back home. _Random kiss I know but hey it kinda works. It's better then random snog lead to making love_... ANYWHO! **

**

* * *

**

**_NOTE: Tari actually went to the ELF convention, so you get figure out what is fact and what isn't. Tari also helped write this. Also we wrote this in December, the Convention was in August... so some stuff isn't quite right.(Tari: Cause I have such a great memory. But I digress.) Also all of Tari's POV was written by her... NOT ME! (T: So ha!) Now back to your regularly scheduled program..._**

**August before Sophomore year. Before: During LotR's reign in New Zealand During Post production on RotK I send in copy of unfinshed story & rough outline of what happens through out book Erik takes it to Peter & asks to do a mini movie on book and put in extended and/or theatrical DVD. Asks if can drag Kelle to 'act as Kaladelia'. Pete agrees after reading the chapters and rest of plot outline. Film is comprised of little scenes of chapters I have... Also Battle with Noras & the coronation are filmed. To connect the scenes Kelle does a commentary of general events. With intro by me **(I recorded at home then sent it in)** We got the stunt team to be the rest of the Friends of the Cloak, and others who weren't already cast as people like the Fellowship, Arwen, Galadriel etc. When finished got put on extended. Eric and me met the cast/crew one of the premieres RotK, on a Saturday that we weren't busy and could disappear for a day w/o raising suspicion, parents knew where we were. Setting: Vienna, VA and Florida at a three day LotR convention. Called ElfCon... WOOT! Standing outside Tari's door talking to her mother. **

"Hey, Mrs. Johnson. I was wondering if Eric and I could take Tari and James down to ElfCon."

"Why so early and who are those two." Mrs. Johnson looked very puzzled.

"Oh. He is Erik Mac who was apart of the stunt team for the Lord of the Rings and is apart of the stunt team for The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe,** (a/n suspend your belief and imagine that the LotR people allowed Erik to be apart of the stunt teams...)** which is coming out in December. This is why we're going down there a day early because he's speaking and promised to help set up. And she is his girlfriend, Kelle Edwards, and she plays Hermione Granger." Silence. Mrs. Johnson looks from me to Eric, to Erik to Kelle. At that moment Tari comes to the door, looks at us, and says, "Hi guys!" She yells as she gives Eric and me an enthusiastic hug, "I was wondering when you all would get here."

"You knew they were coming?"

"Oh yes. I actually suggested it. That's why I told you that you didn't need to come. For anyone who comes with, and stays in the suite of someone who is part of the show, get's free tickets, a backstage pass, and prime seats.

"Okay. I guess you'll have to take them. James! Kal, Eric, Erik, and Kelle are here! You guys can come in by the way. Are you two packed?" Mrs. Johnson asked as soon as James came to the door.

"Yes mom." replied James and Tari in unison.

"Alright then get your stuff and we'll load up the van." Erik said. They left to go do a last minute check-over and get their bags.

"Wait your driving down there?" Asked Mrs. Johnson.

"No, just to the airport. And don't worry I can get the plane tickets changed." The two children returned and it was no time until we were ready to take off.

"Well, good-bye mom, dad. See you when we get back." Tari and James each hugged of them and got into the car.

"Bye kids! Be good! I LOVE YOU! JAMES MAKE SURE THEY DON'T GET INTO TROUBLE!" With that Erik started the engine and we took off. When we were out of site of houses and we sensed no one was looking Erik and Kelle disappeared so that Eric and I could concentrate on getting the van invisible and teleport to a un- frequently used road in Florida, near the town were the convention was to be held. Then once the van reappeared in Florida, we split ourselves again so that there was a Kal Billingum, an Eric Billingdon, an Erik Mac, a Kelle Edwards, a James and a Tari Johnson all in the van. **(A/n both Johnson kids know our secret. Tari knows more then James)** Erik drove into town and stopped at the hotel where we would be staying and the convention was held. We checked into our suite, and to keep the other sleepers not involved in the convention, from hearing our parties that might happen at midnight or so, we put um silence barriers... **(A/n Tari and James had a room, Erik and Kelle had a room as did Eric and me. All in the same suite. Each room had a bathroom and doors going to and from the 3 rooms)** and then went to the conference room. The conference room was where all the talks would take place. Three other rooms were employed for the convention. One for the secondary track of talks, one for the fantasy art show, and the last for - wait for it - MERCHANDISE! Naturally to get to the conference room you had to go through the merchandise room. Racking up expenses every day. A certain large dwarf-like person was seen walking by.

"Oi! John! Get over here! I got more friends to introduce!" Erik yelled. As John Rhys-Davies came over, James and Tari stared.

"Dude! I knew he was six feet tall, but hearing it's different then actually seeing it. And you'd I'd be used to a 6 footer cuz of me bro... but James is skinny and he's HUGE!" Tari whispered to me.

"I know. I was dumbstruck when I first saw him to. Hi John. Good to see you again." I said after he gave Erik a bone-crushing hug.

"Well let me see. It's Kal, Kelle, and Eric. Right?" We all nodded, shook hands and hugged. I was winded...

"John, this is Tari and James Johnson. They are friends of Kal and Eric."

"Wonderful to meet you Tari and James." John said as he shook hands with them, they nodded. "So are you all excited."

"YES!" we all replied enthusiastically.

"Oh and Kal just a heads up, we're showing your movie, and you might be called up to explain it. Kelle you definitely will be up there, and Kal you can drag Tari up to the stage with you if you want."

"Sweet! I get to talk to over 500 people about my movie... wait a minute 500 hundred. CRAP! Goddess help me!"

**Tari's POV:**

The next day the Convention started. I was so glad that we didn't have to register, that line looked about 25 miles long. Hah. I'm with the band. Not quite, but I'm still "privileged" being with Kelle and Erik and all. Anywho, Erik, and Kelle's talk wasn't until four that afternoon, so we had a bunch of time to kill.

"I vote that we do that old fan standby...and SHOP!" Kal grabbed my hand and "dragged" me into the merchandise room.

"HOLY CRAP! It's a big freaking picture of Kelle...that's kinda creepy. Her eyes are following me..." I paced back and forth watching the eyes on Kelle's picture. Kal hit me and we moved away from the "creepy" picture. About an hour or two and 200 dollars later, we decided that we should probably get out of there before we lost all our money. But there are some things that you can only do once, and this is one of them. Blowing your money on all things LotR...ah the joy. Ah je ris...

"Hey, Kal. I get the feeling we forgot to do something."

"Well, we hit all the stands...and there was that one talk...OH! EAT! Right. We might want to go get some grub."

"OOOHHHHH...right. There's a food thing somewhere."

We headed off to get the much sought after food.

Unfortunately our stomachs don't have watches.

"SHIT! We're gonna be late for Kelle's talk if we don't run." Dragging Kal behind me, I tore off through the throng of people to the conference center. **(A/n K: ummm... wherever Tari drags me I either grab Eric or he follows looking annoyed at Tari for taking me away...)**

**Kal's POV:**

As we sat down the announcer dude, Larry came out on-stage, "Is everybody ready!"

"YESSSSS!" shrieked the crowd.

"Okay, give a big round of applause for Erik Mac and his Girl Kelle Edwards!" The versions of me and Eric came out onto stage and behind them was a projection of Erik, Kelle, Tari, Eric and me in a big friend hug. The Erik & Eric were on the inside then me on Eric's other side and Kelle on Erik's other side leaning our heads on their shoulders, and Tari on my other side.

"Right, we have a special movie for you all! For those of you who've watched the second C.D. in the extended Return of the King, then you've most likely seen this before. It's a sequel to Lord of the Rings. But before we show it, I need to invite the creator on-stage. Who happen to be my best of friends, introduced Kelle to me and encouraged us both to go out for in my case the Stunt Team for Lord of the Rings and Kelle for Hermione... Kal & Eric!" Erik announced, I stood nervously grabbed Eric's and Tari's hand and dragged them to the stage.

Once there I whispered to Kelle, "Is that really the best picture they could find of you and Erik?"

"Ummm... no but it also had you and Eric. And since I knew Tari, Eric and you were gonna be here I sent them this picture, for we knew we'd be able to get you up here to talk to the crowd." With that she turned her attention back to the sea of heads and said, "Kal, would you like to tell these nice people about yourself?"

The crowd screamed "TELL US!"

"Well, uuuuummm I've known this guy," I gestured to Eric, "since well basically since we were born. Our mothers were childhood friends, same as our fathers...," Kelle jabbed me in the ribs, "ANYWHO... For those of you who are frequent visitors to I am Kaladelia Undomiel. This movie is the story The Seven Friends of the Cloak. Again those who have been to my profile at least know the beginning of the story. I first started it in sixth grade and I didn't know a lot of things, like the master of Sauron was Melkor and Eldarion was the firstborn/only mentioned child of Aragorn and Arwen. I know this now but was too lazy to change these facts. And Elendil is Eldarion... Basically, the children of Aragorn and Arwen, Kaladelia, Elendil and Boromir who are triplets, Ester and Estal, who are twins, and I spell Estal with an 'A' not 'E' and lastly Aramorn. Also Cock-robin Smallburrow who if you a) forgot or b) never read Return of the King, he is one of the hobbit shirriffs that comes to arrest Frodo and CO. Sam recognizes him and Kal's lover is Earendil, distantly related to Earendil the Mariner. They destroy the Cloak eventually...

MOVIE STARTS! and ends

The Q&A period...

"Are there any questions for anyone on this stage?" asked Erik. Silence...

"Have you guys ever made out or done anything like that..." shouted out a random person in the back.

"Well see, I had this idea for a random orgy scene, but I got turned down. Sorry all, I know you're disappointed." remarked Tari. Silence and some very odd looks were exchanged in the audience. I just made out James slapping himself on the forehead at his sister's craziness. Tari seeing this as well sates, "Oh and that's my brother James..." Again awkward silence...** (A/n as you've probably noticed by now I absolutely ADORE using DOT DOT DOT...) **

"Ummm...Yeah, don't listen to Tari, just a little psycho, like most of my friends. In answer to your question... maybe..." I told the crowd. "Any others."

"Were you born in the same hospital room?"

"No. We were born in adjoining rooms. Others..." Eric said quickly. I hoped no other really weird questions came out.

"Could any of you sing a song?"

"Sure, what do want to hear?" asked Tari.

"Phantom of the Opera!"

"Erik and Tari will sing Point of No Return." They sing a wonderful duet...a capella. So HA. IN TUNE BITCHES! **(A/n that was Tari NOT ME I'm sorry...)**. Then Tari and I sang Find Your Grail from Spamalot. To highlarious **(a/n I'm well aware that word is spelled wrong and its correct spelling is hilarious, but I wanted you guys to pronounce it a certain way...)** results... Then all of us sang random songs from Spamalot.After that no more questions so Eric, Tari, and I sat back down. Kelle and Erik talked for a little while longer then let us go shop/eat/sleep. Also a concert by Emerald Rose took place at 9 and didn't end till 11:30. After that we entered our suite and PARTIED till one in the morning. Then we dispersed into our rooms...

**HIGHLIGHTS OF THE NEXT TWO DAYS...**

**Tari's POV: (MAJOR CONDENSED-NESS ahead. Tough beans)**

So. I'd have to say that the highlights were talking to Sean Astin, John Rhys-Davies, and ELIJAH WOOD! beats Cecilia sorry. Fangirl moment. SHUT UP SPELL CHECK! So John was hilarious as all get out - he had some amazing stories to tell us. And being with Kelle and Erik has its benefits. We really got to talk to him like, away from the angry security dude. Who had been cut...and we named him CORTEZ! Scary. Anywho. Sean Astin was so nice, but he had a flight to catch, so we didn't get to talk with him as much as John. And of course, ELIJAH WOOD! spazz attack anywho...well he was...indescribable? He called Dom and Billy for us, so we got to talk to them, which was beyond cool. It was Billy's birthday too, so I got to tell him HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (K: Also Erik yelled: HI BILLY! Et be your anniversary of meeting Leggy!) Hehe...demonic chuckle um, he gave a funny talk to the rest of the patrons...In which he dropped the f-bomb a few times. Ha. Oh, this one person asked him if (as a joke) he would marry her. AND IT WASN'T ME! So ha. (**A/n: yea, this IS Tari here, and I'm a lunatic so deal. sticks out tongue)** but anywho, I wanted to ask him if he's gay. But I decided against it...cause when he called Dom, Dom greeted him with "HI GAYBOY!" so I have my theories! And most of which involve...wait. You DON'T want to know. Haha. But thats where Erik and Kelle come in. Maybe if I pay Erik to snog him...if anything happens we'll know. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA—ACK! carted off by men in white coats-aka Kelle and Kal BOTH whack me on the head - hard. OW! AND ELIJAH TOTALLY HIT ON ME! no seriously! Honest to bob! (AND KAL BELIEVES ME! SO HA! falls to the ground foaming at the mouth) sorry. Kal takes sword from wall and whacks Tari on the head damn. (K: Yes I DO have a Robin Hood-like sword on a stand in my room. I also have a sword cane... BUT me bro has 2 scimitars, 2 daggers, one which fell into his knee, an Irish hand-and-a-half bastard sword, and various other weaponry in his room...) But I digress. Needless to say, ElfCon was an interesting thing to behold. Oh, and Kelle and Erik got me some time alone with Elijah. During which...well. I can now vouch that he's not gay. Ha, just kidding. But there was some exchanging of INFORMATION. NOT as Kal suggested "saliva." Bloody perv. Hmph. **(A/n sorry if it makes no sense. We did this at around 4... AM. So BAH! HUMBUG!)** It was with a heavy heart that we departed from the best 3 days of my life. sobs

* * *

**September 10 Sophomore year at Summer's Best Two Weeks (SB2W) Lake Gloria, Pennsylvania. Youth Group Kick-off weekend. By zip line. **(K:Warning: Might be a bit Cheesy...)

"CHEEEEEEE! I'm so happy. We're finally going down this thing with each other, well as close as possible." I told Eric as we ascended the zip wire tower. This was my third time going down, once with a friend the other with one of my small group leaders. It was in the middle of our free time, and I had a few minutes before, had done a backflip off a trampoline and smacked the water. So I decided to go on the zip wire again, only this time with Eric. As I was processing this we had reached the top.

"You again, this what your fifth time?" Said the guy in charge of the zip line.

"Nope, third." He shook his head and told Eric what to do. Then he let Eric go, after a couple of seconds I was let loose, and I promptly flipped upside down. The feeling was wonderful, I felt like I was soaring, suddenly a little before the lake, I felt the line buckle, I opened my eyes and flipped just in time to see, HIM, Karl -the one Chosen that received the people to change into, who opposed mine-let go of my safety cable. I cried out as I fell. With all my effort I flipped onto my stomach and slapped the water, but what I didn't know was he had somehow tied a string to my hand and the zip wire was dragging me along the bottom, my foot got caught on a root and I heard a snap and I fainted from the pain and lack of air.

When I came to I was in the Rec Dec. Eric's bruised face was leaning over me with a look of concern turning to joy. I started to ask him what happened to him but before I could say anything he said,

"I heard your cry and got undone from the harness as fast as possible. When I was free, I ran down to the dock and jumped in. The boat was out looking for you. I felt around with my mind till it connected then dove and dragged you to the bank. When we arrived HE appeared, everyone gasped so I knew he wasn't just showing himself to me. 'Hand her over NOW!' He had screamed. 'How many times have we been through this Karl! How more times will I have to beat you until you get it through your head that you will never kill Kal?'

At this Karl snarled and threw himself, palming a knife as he did so. I stepped to the side. Karl ran passed and tripped over a root I had just conjured up. I then snatched his dagger away with my magic and flung it far into the depths of the lake. Karl rose and lumbered towards me, then he lashed out with his foot trying to trip me up. I dodged it and tackled him, as soon as we hit we started rolling about trying to stun each other. Eventually I managed to K.O. him and sent him back. After that I gathered you up and walked to the Rec Dec. I told everyone that I wanted to work alone. I didn't mean to, but I think I added some power into my voice and let trickle out the fear for you, and the anger towards Karl, and they scattered. Then I semi healed your ankle, and cuts. You woke just as I was starting on mine." He stopped; I carefully sat up and wrapped my arms about his waist.

* * *

**The June before our senior year of College, Eric and I get MARRIED! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Along with Kelle and Erik in New Zealand. **(A/n now reverting to reminiscing)

Kelle and I wore a skirt that was a sea landscape, it had dolphins frolicking, colorful fish, seaweed coming out of the dark 'depths', coral, whales, etc. with varying shades of blue going from a light greeny turquoise to black/dark navy, showed the depths. The top was a corset-like bodice that showed a gorgeous summers' day with the sun at its zenith. The animals were outlined in glitter, greener blues for mine, and purperlier blues for Kelle. I had on slippers made of rose quartz and the tips were carved to look like dolphin heads. Kelle had similar slippers only made from sapphires. Our rings had two dolphins forming a heart with a chunk of jade streaked with rose quartz inset in my ring and chunk of emerald streaked with sapphire. Our hair was in the style very much akin to my prom hairstyle, curled tendrils, two braided 'arches' coming from four buns. There were some metal dolphins worked into my hair to make an illusion that they were leaping and frolicking in our hair. Kelle had tigers 'prowling' in her hair. Our tiaras had alternating blue-pink tinted dolphins inset in silver.

Not exactly sure where in New Zealand it twas, but in place where LotR and Narnia both shot and looked like place where Harry Potter shot, in Scotland. Possibly near a lake. Out in the open air. Twas many statues and small set pieces from all three movies. For example, some of the tents were from the Narnian Camp, some were from the Rohirrim Camp, and the tent used for the Champions before the first task; were placed in a circle with flaps open at all times around the table, which was a replica of the table used in The Council of Elrond, that possessed 2 cakes and in between the table and the tents was the 'dance floor'.

The two cakes were colossal! One was chocolate with icing (thickly spread) chocolate and raspberries. T'other was vanilla with again thickly spread strawberry icing. Both cakes were five tiers and alternating the first four tiers had 'plain' strawberries - chocolate-covered strawberries around the Edge. The last tier had four, again alt., strawberry - chocolate-covered strawberry. All strawberries being the juiciest and most heavenly ones you've ever tasted.

The rest of the meal was a combination of Indian, American, British, if there is a difference between American and British, German, French, Spanish, Chinese, Greek, Turkish, Italian basically if you've had it was most likely on the table. My mom with help of Havana's mother, and a few other good cooks, made everything, from hors devoirs to main courses to desserts both exotic and 'normal'.

The casts and crews of Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings and Narnia, well those who are available and not doing shooting but we tried schedule it during a time where most people weren't shooting, came. As did mine and Eric's friends and families, from America and people we met in India when we went to Woodstock for our junior year of High School. The music providers were Tari, Chase, Jennifer, Dani, Havana, her parents, and a few others who were in the orchestras for the three movie scores. Tari caught the bouquet and immediately ran outside to go snog her gorgeous violin teacher and boyfriend, Chase.

The only thing that annoyed me was that news people filmed the wedding, mainly because of Kelle, so that, most likely, other random people are gonna see this. But hey, that's what ya get when you have a double wedding with the two stars who don't have the ' Hollywood attitude'. Meaning they've never been in a scandal while dating. Plus it took them like 6 years of dating and 2 affianced, before they finally got married… AND they never dated anyone else.

**

* * *

**

**A/n this is Tari's POV… she wrote it… there'll be some repeats/discrepancies but meh… you'll live… **

"Know what I hate? Stupid long distance flights where you cross 8 million time zones. Why the hell did you have to get married in New Zealand, Kal?"

I whined my way through the airport with my bestest friend Kal, her fiancé - Eric, her sort of pseudo twin - Kelle, and her fiancé, Erik. No relation to the Phantom of the Opera. Oh, and my boyfriend of 3 years, Chase. We had to duck and dodge through the stupid place because of one small detail.

Kelle and Erik were freaking movie stars. Yeah. Big whoodly-doo movie stars... Erik featured in the LotR movies, Kelle in Harry Potter. So there was much paparazzi to get away from. Naturally the airport security made it as difficult as possible for us to be inconspicuous.

"We had to do it in NZ so Erik's friends could make it without having to fly halfway around the world!" Kelle replied, dropping behind a barricade to avoid a photographer.

"So instead you make YOUR friends do it. Nice. You know, there are times when I wonder why I do it. First Kal, you ditch me in Junior year to run off to India, and have lotsa little magical adventures, now you draaaag me to NZ for your wedding. Just kidding, you know I love you!"

"Not more than me I hope" came the baritone voice of my schnoogle bear - um. Gentleman companion.

"hmmm, I don't know. Let's make a list of pros and cons between the two of you. Hm. Pro Kal -" I was cut off by a... how to say without disturbing the reader... rather passionate... embrace. Yes. Embrace.

"AWWW God! Come on you two! GET YOUR HAND AWAY FROM THERE! Nooo!" came cries of dismay from my friends - namely Erik and Kelle. Too much of a scene, draws paparazzi... etcetc. I blushed rather red (still not a big fan of PDA) and swatted Chase on the arm.

But what the hell am I doing babbling about me? Let's get some groundwork laid. And some me laid. Ooh, bad pun, sorry. Bottom line is, these 4 (Kelle, Kal, Erik, Eric) are not ordinary people. As I said, Kelle and Erik are movie stars, but Kal and Eric are MAGIC. They have some sorta shape-shifty ability, magical thing going on. They're the typical romance story too. Best friends as kids, suddenly puberty happens and wham, Kal gets boobs, Eric's voice goes haywire, and voila! Love that lasts forever. Or so I've been told. Nah, those two are great together, really. Eric would honestly die for Kal and he nearly has on many an occasion.

I don't know Kelle and Erik as well, but they were never really part of the Hollywood scene. No dating scandals or anything, but they dated for 8 years prior to this.

And now, for yours truly. Yes, the great and wonderful Tari - violinist, singer, and horsewoman extroadinaire. And oh-so-modest. Me, I've known Kal since I was 7 or so, and we were best friends from Sophomore year of HS to now... Right before our Senior year at college. eep. But I digress. Since I seem to be rambling about history of our heroes and their relationships, I must mention Chase. Ah, Chase. Funny story behind him and me... I met him sophomore year of High School at church - he was a violin soloist in a concert. After much prodding from Kal and another friend, I approached him afterwards and acquired his number for violin lessons. I fell in love with him right there, but then after some extensive research via google, I found that he was gay. Damn. But each month he came to my house and tutored me in violin. I slowly wormed my way into his heart until upon senior year of HS, (once I was 18) he asked me out. No idea how it happened, but it IS possible to turn a gay man straight if you're patient enough. So 3 years later, he and I are still going strong. Kal's got us lined up to play at the wedding reception - I've arranged a duet of All I Ask of You for 2 violins. It'll be awesome.

Drafted as bridesmaids were myself, Jennifer, Fifel, and Panda (sorry Helena, can't remember who's actually in this so...) Anyway.

All of us arrived at the hotel where we would be staying for this week long sojourn. The wedding was actually in 2 days, but Chase and I are gonna stay and party a bit down here. It'll be great.

The next 2 days passed without incident. Unless you count the fiasco involving the cake. Yes the most stereotypical thing that could ever go wrong at a wedding did. The one from the caterer was deemed a national biohazard and the place blew up... THE END.

Just kidding. Though that would have been amusing. I meant terrible.

Really. So. Wedding, right. My little baby's all grown up and getting married. Damn, that makes me get the heebiedebajeebies. There's a crap load of people here, all running around making everything look right and go right and "That's why everything, every last little thing, every single tiny microscopic little thing must goooooo according to plan!" Ooh, Corpse Bride moment, my b. I had to burst into song right there. A passing Elf gave me an odd glance, and I winked suggestively at him. He hurried on his way, and Kal came walking up to me.

"No hitting on the guests. Especially Elves. They let ANYONE in their pants, Chase won't be too happy about that."

"Ok mother!" I grinned cheekily at her, then frowned. "Wait. What are you DOING out here! Go get dressed you ninny! Come, I take you, cause I gotta change too!"

We entered one of the many Narnia-esque tents set up for this purpose and began the arduous task of getting into our dresses. Thankfully she catered a bit to my taste, so I wasn't stuck in some pink frilly abomination. Of course, I actually designed the bridesmaids gowns so... bwaha. Mine was a white corset (like a historical one from PotO) and a dark blue skirt down to the floor... plus heels. Yay.

Kal and Kelle's dresses are freaking amazing. These are all her - designed and sewn. The top is a corset with a pattern of a summer's day on it. It was an ocean scene, with sea animals and things all over it. The shoes were crazy - rose quartz for Kal, sapphire for Kelle... crazy I tell you.

So as we were lacing up, Kal just HAD to ask "So, any plans for you and Chase yet?"

I rolled my eyes and grimaced. "I am SO not ready to get married. I still think you're a lunatic for doing this, but... I'm glad for you!"

A horn was blown somewhere on the site, to signal the beginning of the wedding. I planted a kiss on Kal and Kelle's cheek, and took my place in line for the processional doodad. Praying I wouldn't trip over myself, we began the loooong walk into the Tent o' Marriage. Inside I was doing a happy jig because Kal had the musical sense to NOT have Pachabel's Canon played. Thank goodness.

The actual ceremony was long and very bizarre - there were so many different cultures woven into it. I nearly died standing up there, smiling like a fool. It's amazing my face didn't crack from the strain. Hehe.

Well, the rings were CRAZY awesome as well. 2 dolphins forming a heart around a chunk of jade streaked with rose quartz for Kal, and emerald with sapphire for Kelle. The boys all looked very nice, I must say. Man, Chase looks good in a tux. Focus... focus... YAAAAAY! Cue card for the awwwww, the 2 couples just said their I do's. To tumultuous applause, and an unnecessary amount of photography from the "GODDAMN PAPARAZZI!" Silence.

Oops. Blasted internal monologue became external. Flashing a grin, I made an extravagant gesture. "Carry on!" Smile and wave boys, smile and wave.

After much greeting and smiling, and being polite to people I really don't know, it was time for the fun part! Reception! Let's boogey down everyone... bow chicka bow wow. Or something. Damn. We have to EAT first.

Who needs food. Oh, apparently these people do. Well, there's a hell of a lot of food. Very multicultural - French, Indian, Italian, Chinese, American, Greek... hell of a lot of food. After more smiling and greeting, we eat! I grab a seat next to Kal.

"So, what's it like to be married?" I wiggle an eyebrow in a signature Tari motion.

"Great so far!"

"Good. Listen girlie, lets hurry up this eating thing, so I can play!"

Yes, I am a selfish little attention whore! And damn proud of it! My little moment finally arrives, everyone finishes eating and it's called for dancing! YAAAY!

As is tradition, the first dance goes out to the wedded couples. Chase and I grab our violins, step up to the podium, and I thwack the microphone with my bow. It shrieks as microphones do, and I wince.

"Sorry. Well, I just wanted to say that this piece is for the 2 couples here that just got married, so Kelle and Erik and Kal and Eric, if you would come up front please? There we go. This is probably a familiar tune for you all."

I turn to my boy, and begin the piece. Yes, this is ass-kicking!

Playing for my best friend's wedding... she's so happy right now, I almost tear up while I'm playing. Hah, 16th note runs are no problem! I feel so...

warm and fuzzy. Beginning to get creeped out. Oh well. The song ends, and I jump down onto the dance floor. I shove my violin at Eric, threatening him with castration should he harm it, grab Kal, and cue the DJ.

"I LIKE TO MOVE IT, MOVE IT!" SCORE! My favorite dance song ever. I paid the DJ extra for that. Kal and I dance wildly to the song, and everyone comes out to join us. Even little Kiran from the LotR movies!

When the song ends, I reclaim my violin, inspect it for damage (Eric gets to keep his... well, you know) and pack it up. I am then whisked off by Chase. The DJ gets short shrifted, other people keep stepping up to the microphone for little solo/duet performances. Among them were Jennifer, Dani, Havana, and her parents, and they all kicked some major butt! Of course, me and Chase were the best. Cough. Not like I'm biased or anything.

But it was a lot of fun...dancing our asses off.

Oh snap! Bouquet throwing time! I laugh at it, and it thwacks me in the head. Damn, flowers hurt. Then I realize what happened, and move to throw them at someone else. Chase prevents me from doing so, and tucks one flower into my hair.

The rest of the night goes by far too fast and before I know it, its 2 o clock in the morning! Kal, Kelle, Erik, and Eric get into their van, and leave the premises to go off and do their... business. Chase and I also depart for our rooms...NOTHING HAPPENS! I swear! ok, well, since I'm writing this, I can't actually swear, but I'll spare you all the details. Ha. Ha.

Ha.

THE END!

**

* * *

**

**Back to my pov: **

Then we got into our van with Erik and Kelle in the front, while Eric and me in the back. Once out of sight of everyone, we apparated to an undiscovered island that is near Hawai'i. It was lovely; there was a small house with a glass roof, flowers, and plants on the inside and around the house. In the sea dolphins 'sang', it was a beautiful sunset, like my prom dress. Once there, our simulacrums disappeared, and we walked into the house. We changed into bathing suits and went for a swim with the dolphins I drew so much power from Daine's character that I just decided to change into her. Suddenly Eric was tall and lanky, Numair. I talked to the dolphins who were happy in the oceans and found it amusing that I was in the form of a two-legger and informed me that I had a strange mate. I laughed and translated. After frolicking with the dolphins and other sea life that came by, we got out and went to bed…

**

* * *

**

**THE END MY LOVELIES! Well… Read and review… I know rather like last ch. ending... but couldn't figure out anything else so... yeah REVIEW...**

**Kalle**


End file.
